henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Or Fail
Gas Or Fail is the twelfth episode of the third season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 25, 2017 to an audience of 1.79 million viewers. Plot Henry arrives at the Man Cave to see Ray and Schwoz where he learns that they're preparing for Ray's indestructibility test. Schwoz manned the machine that is used to launch the balls towards Henry for him to hit the balls with the electro-bat to hit Ray, and Schwoz receives the results per hit. However, before they began the test, Henry requested to get five yai-tons, but Ray was uninterested in the meantime. As Henry continues hitting the balls, he explains to Ray that he is unable to attend work because of his school's standardized test session. On the very last ball, Henry accidentally hits Schwoz, making him fall down and faint, for not paying attention. Henry and Ray then proceed to leave the Man Cove to get yai-tons after deciding that Schwoz was perfectly fine. At school, Ms. Shapen is preparing the standardized test session by asking the class if they had their test booklets ready. She then asks the class if they know why the test is very important, but they all say no. Because of this, she requests that Henry and Jasper stand up to tell the class, which they then proceed to sit down. As soon as the class begins their test, a siren goes off. While Ms. Shapen quickly tries to convince that they should continue taking their test, the class requests that she should turn on the TV for any news report, in which they learn that there's a gas leak somewhere in Swellview. Henry asks Ms. Shapen to go to the bathroom, only to have her decline. Meanwhile, Ray enters underground as Captain Man to fix the gas pipe while calling Schwoz. As they continue having their phone conversation, Ray falls down when his rope suddenly breaks. Ray asks Schwoz to triple-beep Henry so that he can help save Ray. As soon as Henry's watch made a triple-beep sound, Jasper quickly takes the blame by saying that it came from his pacemaker. Henry once again asks Ms. Shapen to go to the bathroom, attempting to convince her that he really needed to go. She lets Henry go, but only if he comes back three minutes later. Upon visiting the bathroom, Henry hears the sound of a drill and encounters Schwoz where he then tells Henry that Ray needs saving. Henry quickly begs to differ, but Schwoz comes up with a plan to create a hologram of Henry pretending to take a test by having him sit down and use a pencil. Schwoz helps Henry enter through the hole to find Ray. After leaving the bathroom, Schwoz texts Charlotte and Jasper that Ms. Shapen needs to conduct a three minute break. After the students exit the class, Schwoz then activates the hologram of Henry in his exact seat, with Charlotte and Jasper watching the process. Henry finds Ray and helps him exit the area where the gas pipe was found. They head back to Ms. Shapen's classroom after Henry moans about being hurt. In class, Ms. Shapen asks every student for their test booklets without knowing that Henry is in hologram form. Captain Man then enters the classroom to walk towards Ms. Shapen and ask for a kiss in order to distract her from seeing Henry coming in to disable the hologram. After kissing, Captain Man then drops Ms. Shapen to leave, and Henry offers his test booklet to her as she lays on the floor in shock. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page Recurring Cast *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook Minor Cast *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Trivia *This episode was originally scheduled to premiere on October 22, 2016 before being pulled due to Halloween specials airing that night. *This is the 1st episode whose air date has been changed more than 2 times. *This is the second time Captain Man is trapped underground. The first time was in Grave Danger. *This is the second episode in a row to feature Toilet Wars and the news interrupts a show. *Captain Man is heard singing to the melody of the theme song. *This is the last appearance of Ms. Shapen in Season 3. *This is the third episode to have an 8 minute cold open. **Also, the first to have the break come in, after 19 minutes of the episode. *Although this was produced before Hour of Power, it has continuity despite the fact that this episode was supposed to air before it. *While waiting to be rescued, Ray can be seen playing the game "Octopie", a mobile game created by one Nickelodeons other sitcoms created by Dan Schneider, Game Shakers. *Schwoz can be seen watching the original Nickelodeon show created by Dan Schneider, Drake and Josh, specifically the episodes "Foam Finger" and "Two Idiots and a Baby". ** The scene from Drake and Josh episode "Foam Finger" is the same one seen in the flashback from Text, Lies & Video and Tears of the Jolly Beetle. *This is the first on screen appearance of the Swellview Junior High bathroom. *When Henry leaves the classroom and enters the bathroom, they switch scenes by showing the Captain Man logo coming in the screen and back out, rather than using the usual screen switch. *One of the extra classmates in this episode was named Maria Von Trapp, a reference to the movie The Sound of Music. **Another reference is when Ms. Shapen says "Do Re Mi don't care. Now be a good little female deer and move." *Another one of the extra classmates in this episode was named Abraham Zapruder and carried an obsolete video camera from around the 1960s. This is a reference to clothing designer Abraham Zapruder who while filming a home movie, captured the assassination of President John F. Kennedy in Dallas, Texas on November 22, 1963. *This is the fourth episode that Piper has been absent. *This episode shows that Henry, Charlotte and Jasper are all right handed. *The “Swellview Achievement Test” can be seen being abbreviated as “SAT”. The “SAT” is a test that a lot of high school students take to get into college. *After this episode aired, the pitch was reset, but the speed remained the same when it aired in the UK. International Premieres *June 7, 2017 (Latin America) *August 14, 2017 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Bathroom Problems “Henry Danger” “Gas or Fail” Dan Schneider Henry Danger - S3, E12 - Gas or Fail - The Achievement Test - Sneak Peek - HD 1080p EXCLUSIVE Henry Danger - "Gas or Fail" Official Promo References Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017